The Date
by Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane
Summary: Lelouch discovers that Nunnally is going out on a date with the person he doesn't like...


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion…

A/N: This fanfict is dedicated for the Authors who were waiting for the next chapter of the Author Wars fict. _Oi Kuya Sheo! Gawa ka nga ng crack fict na ung pairing ay Lelouch x Harem…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Knights HQ…**

Lelouch was grinning. Not the 'Happy' grin but the one bordering on 'I'm gonna murder someone' kind.

"Damn that rag!" Lelouch yelled angrily as he flung a laptop towards the door. At the same time, the door opened to reveal Tamaki.

SMASH! THUD!

Tamaki fell on the floor with a bloody forehead. Kallen and Oghi rushed inside Zero/Lelouch's room to see what the commotion is about.

"Whoa. Did Tamaki suggest something stupid to warrant him a head injury?" Kallen asked the fuming Zero who didn't answer her question.

Oghi looked at C.C. and asked, "What's his problem?"

C.C. snickered, earning herself a glare from Lelouch, as she replied, "Rollo decided that since he couldn't get Lelouch's attention, he decided to aim his attention at Nunnally."

Kallen squealed, "Really?! Oh my god! I can already imagine the couple on their first date, first kiss, firs-"

"Stop!" Lelouch intervened before Kallen say something that may corrode his sanity further. "I will not let my pure-hearted sister be defiled by that worthless rag!"

"Something is telling me that we're in for a wild day…" Oghi whispered as Lelouch began to plan on how to ruin his sister and Rollo's date.

The two females nodded in approval.

Tamaki? He's still on the floor… Poor sap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keith Kurogane presents:**

**The Date**

A fanfiction of insane and random proportions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was great day at Area 11. The sun is shining brightly, the birds we're chirping and people were heading towards the Mall to do a bit shopping (or Window shopping for the unfortunate souls who can't make their wallets fat…).

Rollo was waiting for Nunnally on the park calmly… Okay… Truth to be told… Rollo was nervously waiting for Nunnally. He was sure that once Nunnally's nii-sama/ his boss/ his so-called brother/ Lelouch/ Zero discovered that he asked Nunnally out for a date, it would be off with his head via Gurren's Radiation Wave Arm.

He scoffed, remembering that his Geass was paralyzing type. Even if Lelouch caught them, he could just use his Geass and flee.

But that move could make look bad in front of Nunnally… and not to mention exposing the existence of Geass to Nunnally.

He then remembered an incident when he met Charles di Brittania when he asked for his approval to date Nunnally.

Flashback: A week ago…

"Yes." Was Charles' reply to Rollo's question, shocking Rollo and V.V.

"Are you sure about it Charles?" V.V. asked, unable to believe Charles' answer.

"I want to see Lelouch's reaction when he discovered that Rollo was aiming for Nunnally all along…" Charles smiled at Rollo, "Just don't make my little girl cry or it will be bad for your health…"

Rollo was beginning to sweat buckets, "Y-yes your Highness…" Rollo answered as he quickly left.

"Do you really need to scare the crap out of him brother?" V.V. asked as he watches Rollo close the door rather loud due to being scared out of his wits.

"Yes. Marianne would have approved of my methods… Now I wish that those two would get it on so that I can have grandchildren already…"

"Isn't Euphemia getting married to the Knight of Seven… Kururugi, I think was his last name…"

"Oh yes… but because of the Black Knights in Area 11, he has to hold the wedding until he solves the problem regarding them." Charles sighs and said, "Good thing you were there to prevent my wayward son from accidentally geassing Euphemia."

"I just passed there because I heard that the food the Japanese food called Sushi is delicious…"

Charles rolled eyes, "So it's Sushi now… what's next?"

"Maybe I'll go to the Philippines and try _Halo-Halo_…"

"At least you're not like C.C. who breathes Pizza."

End of Flashback

Deciding to forget the meeting, he took out his MP3 Player and began to drown his ears in the music of See-Saw titled _Kimi ga Ita Monogatari_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top a building, about 50 meters away from Rollo, Lelouch seethed as he loaded his M1 Garand Rifle.

"I'll gonna blow a new hole on your head rag…" Lelouch said evilly.

Behind Lelouch was C.C. and Kallen who were discussing an important matter.

"So, Rollo paid you ten million Brittanian Dollars just to prevent Lelouch in knowing that he asked Nunnally for a date?"

C.C. nodded, "But you know Lelouch, once he notices that something was off, he will investigate until he knows the whole story."

"Or he offered you lots of Pizza just to make you talk." Kallen said, knowing that C.C. will not betray her beloved food item.

"And that also…" C.C. replied as she took a slice of Pepperoni Pizza and offered it to Kallen, "Want some?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunnally arrived as the song in his MP3 Player ended. Rollo pocketed the MP3 Player away and approached her.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Nunnally asked sweetly. Rollo, on the other hand, felt that he died wand went to Asgard.

"No…" Rollo then noticed that Nunnally was holding eyeglasses. "What are the glasses for?"

Nunnally took the glasses and wore them, "I'm trying to be incognito."

Nunnally plus Glasses equals ABSOLUTE WIN!!!

At that point, Rollo world skidded to a full halt. Seeing his crush/sexual fantasy wearing glasses is something that he will keep on replaying on his head for days to come.

Lelouch? He was so smitten that he forgot what he was supposed to do.

Regaining his composure, Rollo offered his hand, "Shall we go Nunnally-hime?"

Nunnally took it and replied, "Hai… Kishi-dono"

Lelouch was shaken out of his stupor as he saw Rollo holding Nunnally's hand. He was about to shoot Rollo when he remembered Nunnally's trauma when they were still young.

"If I can't kill you rag…" Lelouch began to snicker evilly, "I'll make sure that Nunnally hate you."

Behind him, C.C. and Kallen were joined by Euphemia and Suzaku when Kallen decided to tell the two about Lelouch's plan.

"Do you think there's still room at Orange-kun's Mental Institution?" C.C. asked.

"Hey!" Orange- I mean Jeremiah suddenly showed up, "It's a Farm. F-A-R-M. Got it memorized?"

Euphemia chuckled, "You're playing too much _Kingdom Hearts _Orange-kun… You're quoting Axel."

"How did you know?" Suzaku whispered to Euphemia's ear, making her blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imperial Capital of Pendragon:

"Weinberg and Alstreim, I assume that you two were already briefed with the objectives?" Charles asked.

The two Knights of Rounds nodded. "But why should we protect Princess Nunnally from her own brother?" Gino asked, only to be kicked in the shin by Anya.

"Ex-Prince Lelouch is notorious in the Brittania Family for being a siscon. He's just second to Cornelia in terms of being a siscon." Anya explained.

"Wait." Charles intervened, "Cornelia's a siscon? To whom?"

"Euphemia." The two Knights of Rounds replied in full synchronization.

"So that's why she is moping inside her room…" Charles mused.

"I heard that there was this certain Ashford student and Earl of Pudding's Assistant is taking drastic measures against Suzaku." Gino spoke to Anya.

"Neh, the Author will not allow her to mess with his plan…"

"Author? Plan? Anya, are you taking Refrain?" Gino asked.

Anya smiled at him, "You will know… sooner or later you will know…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Area 11, Rollo and Nunnally were watching a movie peacefully while holding hands…

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Nunnally screamed as he clung onto Rollo's arm. Rollo, on the other hand was not scared because of a certain part of the female anatomy was being pressed onto his arm.

I forgot to mention they were watching a Japanese/Eleven Horror film titled _The Ring_. The movie made many Brittanians scared out of their wits. Lelouch was busy telling himself that it's only a film to keep him from emitting a girly scream... He was supposed to stab Rollo in the back…

Euphemia was near in tears as Suzaku just got a trip down memory lane. Apparently, he forgot that Japanese films can be batshit scary.

Kallen, Jeremiah and Gino were not faring well as the three have already fainted.

Anya and C.C. has a passive look on their face. Both were thinking that the Japanese could have won against Brittania of they used propaganda…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the movie, Rollo and Nunnally decided to eat lunch at a popular Chinese restaurant called Kuradoberi. As the two were eating peacefully, Lelouch was talkting to one Kaguya Sumeragi. Until…

"Your sins are beyond the grace of god!" A blonde male yelled at the red haired man in front of him.

"God? I don't want anything to do with him." The read haired man scoffed.

"Oh really?! RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" The blonde took out a sword that is crackling with electricity and dashed towards the red haired man.

The red haired man just sighed and took off the bandages of his sword, "Amateur. GRAND VIPER!"

**BOOM!**

Lelouch ignored the commotion as he continued to talk to Kaguya.

"Do you understand your mission Kaguya?" Lelouch asked the Kyoto Princess. He decided to make Rollo look like a womanizer to Nunnally so that once she leaves Rollo, he has the license to kill the boy.

"Don't worry my Husband! I'll make sure that your sister will hate Rollo." Kaguya then proceed to walk towards Rollo and Nunnally's table to greet them.

Lelouch was grinning happily. His plan was fool-proof. He already imagines Nunnally giving Rollo a very hard slap.

When Kaguya reached the table where Rollo and Nunnally were, Lelouch thought he won. Until he saw Nunnally greet Kaguya as if they were very close friends and KISSED Rollo on his lips. Nunnally, on the other hand, didn't give off any violent reactions on what Kaguya did.

The others who were following Lelouch tried their best to stop from breaking out in a gale of laughter.

"What Lelouch didn't know is Kaguya is Rollo's second girlfriend." Suzaku explained.

"Second? You mean there's more?" Jeremiah asked, a bit shocked that someone like Rollo could bag two pretty girls.

"Actually, Rollo has two more girlfriends according to our intelligence agency…" Gino told them.

"Really?!" the others were shocked that Rollo got four girlfriends without getting his ass skewered.

Anya raised her hand, "I'm girlfriend number three."

"What kind of perfume did he use?" Suzaku asked to himself, until his cheeks were pinched by a slightly-jealous Euphemia.

Back in the Imperial Capital of Pendragon, Charles was currently crying manly tears.

"I finally found the fitting successor to my throne!" Charles' fist was raised towards the heavens.

V.V. ignored his brother as he continued to eat his tenth glass of _Halo-Halo_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was ready to behead Rollo right on the spot he was standing. Their current location was on an amusement park and they were the couple… er… Rollo and her girlfriends: Nunnally, Anya, and Kaguya, were about to ride the Roller Coaster.

"How dare he bring my sister to such a dangerous ride?!" Lelouch, at that point was already nearing his breaking point. Taking the first chance he could get, he took out his M1 Garand Rifle and aimed at Rollo's head… Until he was pounced to the ground by Suzaku and Gino.

"Thanks Suzaku." Gino said as he took out his handcuffs.

Suzaku looked at the handcuffs, "Do you really need that much?"

"Actually, I originally plan to bring two. But after seeing the records on how violent he is when it comes to his sister, I decided to bring a suitcase full of it." Gino explained. Then he noticed someone approach Rollo. "Oh, here comes girlfriend number four."

"Good day to you, Rollo-kun!" Tianzi greeted as she gave Rollo a peck on his lips.

Lelouch's brain crashed, "Wh-wh-what the hell!?"

"My my…" C.C. mused, "It seems Rollo have bagged all the lolis…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya, Tianzi and Kaguya decided to leave Rollo and Nunnally together after they went at the amusement park.

Seeing that it's almost evening, the two decided to go to the Tokyo Bay to watch the sunset.

The two sat on a bench and decided to have a heat to heart talk.

Lelouch on the other hand, who was freed from the handcuffs, took out a jack knife; ready to slit Rollo's neck.

'I don't give a damn whether Nunnally hates me for what I'll do.' Lelouch thought, 'But I must kill the rag before he defiles my sister!'

He was about leap for the kill when he was Nunnally lean on to Rollo's shoulder.

"This is the happiest day of my life… I wish we could do this again…" Nunnally spoke as she held on Rollo's hand.

Lelouch froze. He didn't want to admit it but Nunnally was happy being with Rollo all the time they were on their date.

Sighing, he pocketed the jack knife and murmured to himself, "If you made my sister shed a tear even once… I'll bite you to death…" after that he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rollo decided to walk Nunnally to her house. "Want to go out next week end?"

Nunnally nodded. She took Rollo's hand and intertwined her fingers on his. "Rollo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think about us…" She blushed a deep shade of red and began to stutter, "N-n-nothing. F-forget what I have said…"

"I also think about us getting married to each other." Rollo said, making Nunnally's eyes go wide.

"How did you-" Nunnally was about to aske but Rollo continued talking.

"You're the first girl I ever fell in love with and I'm not planning to lose you." He faced Nunnally and leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Nunnally was shocked at what Rollo did. But after a few seconds, she relaxed and kissed Rollo back.

After a minute or so, the two broke their kiss; faces flushed and panting lightly.

"I love you Nunnally vi Brittania..." Rollo then knelt in front of her and presented her a vinyl box containing a 24 carat gold ring, "Will you marry me?"

The people who were following the two went bug-eyed.

"What the-" -Lelouch

"Whoa, that kid is way too fast!" -Gino

"That's Rollo-kun for you guys!" –Kaguya

"Recorded."

"Kawaii!" –Kallen and Euphemia

"Kids nowadays…" –Suzaku, C.C. and Jeremiah

Nunnally, who was now crying, flung herself towards Rollo. "Yes!"

And the Author was wondering why his fanfiction went from the Date to the Marriage Proposal…

"Keith, you ate sugar again didn't you?" Nina Einstein asked; her eyes were not leaving the screen of the Nintendo DS as she plays _The World Ends with You_.

"Neh, I'm trying my random scene skill on this fict."

Anyways…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special Ending Scene…**

Even though they can't get married until they hit the age of eighteen, Nunnally and Rollo have beaten Suzaku and Euphemia in terms of sweetness to each other…

"Sweetberry!"

"Cupcake!"

Insert hot French Kissing session here. Even though the others already knew about them being engaged; seeing two fourteen year old teens in a French Kissing session is just cringe worthy… especially if they do it inside the classroom.

Nunnally then leaned towards Rollo's ear and whispered something making Rollo's eyes go wide. Nunnally then stood up and went out of the classroom.

After a few minutes, Rollo stood up and went outside.

Ashford Academy Grounds

"Milly…" Lelouch asked, "Why is there a drum set, a bass guitar, a guitar and a keyboard there?" He pointed at the said items.

"You'll see…" Milly replied; a smile was etched on her face.

Soon… plenty of people were gathered at the Academy Grounds to see what the commotion is.

Moments later, Milly's target showed up. Pulling out her cellphone, she called one of her accomplice.

"Nina, he's here. Ready to broadcast what will happen here on the internet…"

"Okay."

At first, Rollo was confused on why Nunnally told him that she has a surprise for him outside. Now that he saw the music instruments, he thought. 'I don't play any of those… so what's the gift for me?'

His question was answered two seconds later.

"Oh crap! They're Goth Lolis!" a random student yelled.

Rollo's head turned around and his eyes wend wide, "No fu—ing way…"

He saw that Nunnally, Anya, Tianzi and Kaguya were the ones who wore the said Goth Loli costumes.

They ignored the stares that people were giving them as they approached their respective musical instruments.

Anya – Drums

Tianzi – Keyboards

Kaguya – Guitar

Nunnally – Bass Guitar

Nunnally approached the mic and said, "This song is dedicated to our one and only Rollo…" She looked at Rollo and gave him a wink. Nunnally looked at the other girls with her and they nodded at each other.

And the song began: (Don't say "Lazy" by Yoko Hisaka/ K-ON! Ending theme)

_Please don't say "You are lazy"/_

_  
datte hontou wa crazy/_

_  
hakuchou-tachi wa sou/_

_  
mienai toko de BATA ashi suru n desu/_

_  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi/  
_

_zento youyou da shi/_

_  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu/  
_

"Japanese?" One student asked curiously.

"I don't care if it's Japanese! Those girls ROCK!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Rollo, on the other hand, can't help but bop his head to the tune of their music.

Lelouch? Trying to pick up his jaws that crashed on the ground.

_kono me de shikkari/_

_  
misadamete yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite/_

_  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou/_

_  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou/_

Euphemia, who was browsing the internet at that time, saw the live feed. "Oh my! Cornelia-nee! Come here!

Cornelia, who was about to leave for a meeting came to her and asked, "What is it-" Euphie then showed her the video that made her "Is that Nunnally?!"

Euphemia didn't answer because she was busy calling Suzaku on her phone.

_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita/_

_  
sore dake de nanka tassei kan/_

_  
daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto/_

_  
jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai/_

__

Please don't say "You are lazy"/

_  
datte hontou wa CRAZY/_

_  
nou aru taka wa sou/_

_  
mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu/_

_  
souzou ni isshokenmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei/_

_  
hatten tochuu da shi/_

_  
dakara fui ni picchi hazureru n desu/  
_

The entire Knights of Round were speechless as they saw Anya in Goth Loli clothes while playing the drums.

"I think I killed too many people…" Luciano mumbled to himself.

Gino and Suzaku were speechless.

Bismark was tapping his feet to the beat of the song silently.

The others were cheering for their Anya.

_  
sono me ni utsuranai dake date/_

_  
yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte/_

_  
itsudemo zenryoku de yume mite/_

_  
sono bun zenryoku de nemutte/_

__

yari choi yaseta choushizuite kutta/

_  
sore dake de nande haibokukan/_

_  
sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite/_

_  
juunan ni rinki ouhen shichihenge ga kachi/_

__

Please don't say "You are lazy"/

_  
datte hontou wa crazy/_

_  
kujaku-tachi wa sou/_

_  
koko zo to iu toki mi o miseru n desu/_

_  
gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin/_

_  
yuuwaku tahatsu da shi/_

_  
dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu/_

The members of the Six Houses of Kyoto and a few members of the Chinese Federation have this goldfish eyed expression when they saw their leaders playing music instruments.

Li Xingke, was visibly in a happy mood whole day.

_  
yaba masaka RED POINT iya GIRI KURIA!/_

_  
sore dake de nante zennou kan/_

_  
daiji nano wa jibun mitometeku koto/_

_  
jibun o yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai/_

__

Please don't say "You are lazy"/

_  
datte hontou wa CRAZY/_

_  
hakuchou-tachi wa sou/_

_  
mienai toko de bata ashi suru n desu/_

_  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi/_

_  
zento youyou da shi/_

_  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu/_

After they ended the song, they approached Rollo and one by one, they gave him a quick peck on the lips.

To say that Rollo is the luckiest bastard in the face of Area 11 is an understatement of the century.

And the girls were quickly become internet superstars from that day onwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, this fanfiction should be longer. But my creative juces inside my head just keep on evading me… I'm letting anyone to remake this as long as you send me the story first so I can read it. Only then I'll reply if I approve or not.

And oh, a K-ON! and Code Geass crossover is currently on writing…

Ja ne!


End file.
